1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to outbound calling systems, and more specifically, to systems for improving the efficiency and productivity of those persons tasked with completing the calls.
2. Description of Related Art
Outbound calling systems are well known in the art and are effective means to contact potential clients or others with whom a conversation is desired. For example, FIG. 1 depicts a conventional outbound calling system 101 having a dialer that initiates calls 103 and when a call is answered 104, the dialer transfers the call to an agent 105, if no agents are available the dialer drops the call 107. When an agent completes a call 109 agents are sent back to await a new call from the dialer.
One of the problems commonly associated with system 101 is limited use. For example, regulations and best practices direct that a call must be originated by an agent or other living person.
Accordingly, although great strides have been made in the area of out bound calling systems, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.